


Moonlit Encounter (Art)

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Ineffable Wives, Watercolors, Witch - Freeform, Witch AU, druid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: Aziraphale the witch and Crowley the druid, meeting by change under the light of the moon
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	Moonlit Encounter (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/gifts).



> A gift for D20Owlbear, who asked for an AU in which the Ineffable Spouses are human but still have magic or supernatural connections
> 
> I really wanted to do something with witches, and different kinds of magic. In this case a witch and a druid

Druid and Witch 


End file.
